


Something Worth Fighting For

by YandereBunny



Series: Snk Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, rated for mention of sex, three person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereBunny/pseuds/YandereBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where anyone can die, they give each other something to fight for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> de-anon from the kink meme. The prompt was armin/mikasa/eren and that they only share with each other. This turned to be a really short, borderline angsty drabble, but whatever.

Some people, when they think of a three person, polygamous relationship, think 2 + 1, with the +1 being a sort of third wheel. But it was nothing like that for them. It had always been just the three of them. In this world where they'd lost their homes and families, all they had was each other. That was all they needed.

The relationship between Eren, Armin and Mikasa was hard to define. It was surely stronger than friendship, but calling it a romantic relationship wasn't quite right either. Though they’d sought sexual comfort from each other more than a few times, the feelings they had went deeper than a romantic or sexual love.

Perhaps the best way to word it was that they were companions. Companions who trusted each other when there was nothing else in the world they could trust. Their mentality had subtly shifted from there being humans and titans in the world to there being “us three and outsiders".

That isn't to say they disliked the “outsiders", but they would perhaps never fully trust them. Not after all the times they’d been betrayed by those they had thought to be friends. After learning of those betrayals, they realized that it had only ever been each other they could trust, ever since they left Shinganshina.

This was a world where any and all of them could die on any given day. So, while to most people in the Recon Corps, living one day meant getting to fight yet another one, to the three of them it had a deeper meaning. Living for the day meant that the three of them would have at least one more night together.

And that was something worth fighting for.


End file.
